


i’m here, through and through

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Phone Calls, Long Distance Relationships, Nightmares, all lowercase, slight angst but not really, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: meiling wakes tomoyo up after having a nightmare, and tomoyo is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Li Meiling
Kudos: 3





	i’m here, through and through

**Author's Note:**

> i’m out of ideas so i used a prompt generator enjoy

it was early morning, nearing two a.m. tomoyo was asleep by nine normally, and tonight wasn’t any different. meiling did go to sleep later, but she wasn’t stupid. she knew to get at least some sleep so she wouldn’t be snoozing away during class. even if she was going to school in hong kong currently, teachers in any country didn’t take kindly to sleeping students.

tomoyo heard a few ‘dings’ coming from her phone, and slowly opened her eyes, vision blurry with sleep. she looked around her room, then saw her cell phone laying face down next to her. the girl grabbed the phone and sat up against her headboard, then opened her messages. all of the incoming texts were from her girlfriend, meiling. tomoyo was still half-asleep, but she wasn’t going to just leave the girl hanging. the messages read:

meiling_li ⚡️ : tomoyo 

meiling_li ⚡️ : are u awake

meiling_li ⚡️ : i had a bad dream and i’m kinda shaken up now

meiling_li ⚡️ : sorry if i woke u up

meiling_li  ⚡️ : im going back 2 bed now

tomoyo felt her heart ache for just a moment, and she began dialing her lover’s number. the other line began to ring, once, twice, a third time, maybe she had fallen back asleep-

“hello ? tomoyo ?”

she heard, in a groggy voice. tomoyo let out a sigh of relief, and asked,

“hey, meiling, you said you had a bad dream, right ?”

meiling gave an ‘mhm.’ tomoyo wasn’t going to force her to talk, perhaps the nightmare had hit too close to home, or possibly she just wasn’t in the mood to talk from being tired. either way, tomoyo asked,

“do you want to talk about it ? no pressure, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” 

she smiled on the phone, despite knowing meiling couldn’t see her,

“i’m glad to listen if you do.”

meiling let out a heavy sigh, and paused for a moment, supposedly to gather her thoughts and word them properly. 

“well, i guess we started off in sakura’s cardcaptor days, i mean with the clow cards. i’m guessing it took place back when i was temporarily living in japan, because syaoran was in his traditional fighting clothes. i was in mine too. sakura captured a card, y’know, as she does, but then something started coming for both me and syaoran. sakura tried to help us, but you kinda just stood there and didn’t do anything. that made me really upset.”

tomoyo nodded, giving an ‘mhm’ so meiling was sure that she was heard. this was a tough one for tomoyo, sure, she absolutely adored filming sakura’s encounters with clow and now clear cards, but if her girlfriend were to be in danger, she would without a second thought drop the camera. 

“do you know what it was that was putting you in danger ?”

meiling answered promptly,

“not really, no. i’m guessing something inhuman but i don’t think it was a card.”

tomoyo hummed for a second in thought, this was a tricky one. but she cleared her throat and asked,

“and how are you feeling about it now ?”

meiling shrugged on the other line, and responded,

“i don’t really know. i’m still a little shaken up and upset, but i know it wasn’t real.”

that was good, at least, that meiling wasn’t letting it get to her too much. tomoyo knew that her being upset wasn’t good, though. if she could help it, she’d make sure that the girl was happy and smiling every single day of her life, every second, every hour, every little moment. she began,

“meiling, i know nightmares can be upsetting, but please, darling, trust me when i say that i wouldn’t ever just leave you like that. you mean too much to me. if you were to be in danger, even just a little, i would drop everything to come and help you,”

meiling chuckled.

“i love you, i love you too much to ever do that to you. you have the right to feel upset... i would, too, if i were to have a dream like that. but please, my dearest, know that you mean the world to me. if you were to need help, i’d absolutely provide for you.”

meiling was smiling more now on the other line. she chuckled again, and said,

“thank you, tomoyo. i think i’m alright to go back to sleep now.”

tomoyo promptly answered,

“good. goodnight, meiling. i love you.”

“goodnight, tomoyo. i love you more.”

and with that, both girls were quickly sound asleep, peacefully this time. 


End file.
